owlipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pincheegee
Push start to Love - Pincheegee Pincheegee is the sister of Scootcheegee, Scootchalleo, Scootchmee and Pinchalleo and Pinchmee, she is the most egoistic female fakegee of the United 'Gees Galaxy, she is also a Leke Hewhaw kid who spends her time making herself prettier than any other girl weegee, she is also a model and is friends with Jellyeegee, Twinkleegee and other girl Fakegees/Weegees, she is enemies with Jelly Otter, Pinch Raccoon, Twinkle, Wiki, Tini, Polly Polie, Olie Polie and the enemies of Weegee, she was created by Jellyeegee when she wanted a friend using 42eegee's Weegee Clone Maker by modifying the hair by making it blonde and long, made the eyes bright blue, changing the overalls and hat and changing the shoes to Pinch's shoes, she used to be in her v1 look, but later she changed her dress and looks in her v2-v4, she looked at her mirror and said to herself "I don't look pretty at all", so she changed her looks by improving her hairstyle and making her hair more longer like her v1 look and more better and changes her crude dress to her more detailed dress in her v5 look, she looked at the mirror and she said "I forgot to change my eyebrows to blonde" she replaced her fake black eyebrows with her natural blonde eyebrows like she used in her v1 look and she looked like her v6 look, she found the dress and hat dull and not pretty, so she changed her dress and hat to a less dull look and she look more prettier than ever and got her job to be a model, she used to have normal overall buttons, but she went to Samalleo's Custom Overall Buttons store to replace the normal overall buttons with heart shaped overall buttons to mark that she is in love and is very Egotistical and her v8 look was created, she later changed her bow to match Pinch's bow and did minor tweaks to her eye filling in the dark blue parts of her eye with light blue and her v9 look was made, she later removed floating pieces of hair creating her v9.1 look, she later wanted to buy some white boots and a new hat marked with a heart and she bought a fake mustache that is completely blonde (that didn't had any black parts) and did some minor additions and changes creating her New v10 look, in v10.1-v10.5, Pincheegee made some tweaks to her look and made her eyebrows more improved, in v10.6-v10.8, Pincheegee begun removing unwanted things at her clothing and boots like green parts of her hat, in v11, she got a dress that is slightly shorter than her V10.8 dress to increase her egotistic look and she also removed shaded pixels of herself, In V11.1-V11.4 like V10-V10.8, she made her dress more shorter, changed her facial expression and did some minor changes to her look, In V11.5-V11.6 she changed her dress and used some parts of her chin in her previous versions of her normal form and made some minor changes to her look, her husband is ??? (she is deciding what Fakegee/Weegee Clone she'll marry), she lives in Disgee Planet. Powers Pincheegee Virus: When she stares at someone they'll become a Pincheegee clone. Teleportation Laser Vision: Same as Weegee, but can shoot deadly pink lasers out of her eyes. Switch her Version Counterparts: She can change her Version counterparts from v1 look to her v11 look and her second alternate look. Egotistic Boost: She can boost her egotistic appearance. Trivia * This is the only page to have loads of pictures of Pincheegee. * She has a lot of versions pictures of herself, her other pictures will be located on User:Peanuteegee soon. * Like Walleo, she has 2 alternate looks. * She is the most egoistic fakegee ever, since she thinks she is the prettiest. * Her Recolor pictures are more detailed than the other recolored pictures. * The reason that she has a lot of versions of herself is due that there are some issues and flaws in the picture of her, so the issues and flaws are removed, some of the pictures look the same, but they had minor tweaks/additions and changes because some of the pixels of the picture are added/removed. * She's the only Fakegee to wear boots. Category:Fakegees Category:Recolors Category:Weegee Kids